


Hail Now Hauoc

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Alliteration, Bard of the Mists, Gen, Poetry, Praise Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-16
Updated: 1993-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written and presented on the occasion of Hauoc stepping up to the throne of Cynagua for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Now Hauoc

Hail now Hauoc,    hero high-hearted,  
Princely his prowess,    proven his fame.  
The sun of midsummer    has seen his stout striving  
& to Chivalry's strictures    no stranger is he.  
Brightly he burns    brave in the battle,  
Valor in victory    viscount and knight:  
Careful his counsel,    canny his wisdom,  
Quick to quench quarrels,    slow to lay blame.

Look to his lady,    lovely is Maren.  
Merry & mirthful    she makes many smile.  
Precious this princess,    fairer than flowers:  
Laughter lives long    with love in her heart.  
Their rings and regard    will reward all right action  
Courtesy, courage    and kindness to praise.  
Scribes and scops also    are scorned not the honors  
Art and endeavor    always are owed.

Rejoice then good people    great is your fortune:  
Cynagua sits safe    'neath the Sable Swan's wing.  
Hail now Hauoc,    hail now to Maren--  
Praise for a prince    & a princess upraised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hauoc is pronounced 'havoc'


End file.
